The Wizard and The Song
by Mewisbetterthanyou
Summary: A story written mostly around the time of A Good Man Goes To War and left to stew for several months.


A/N: Here is a story I wrote the beginning of ages ago but only came back to it yesterday! So, enjoy!

The Wizard and the Song

"'Kay, Mels? All ready for bed?" Rory said, settling down on a chair next to his daughter's bed.  
>"Yes daddy!" Melody chirped happily, clutching her brown toy dog in her little arms.<br>"Have you brushed your teeth properly?"  
>Melody smiled, showing her father her pearly white teeth.<br>"Then it's time for a bedtime story, don't you think?"  
>Melody clapped her hands excitedly. "Story story story story story!"<br>"Ok, settle down," Rory laughed, "and we'll start. This one is called... The Wizard and the Song. 

"Once upon a time, there was a princess, just a little bit older than you. She lived with her two aunts."  
>"Were they mean to her?" asked Melody, eyes wide.<br>"Well, not mean, really. But it wasn't as good as having parents. Anyway, this princess, her name was... Alison."  
>"That's not a very princessy name!" Melody butted in.<br>"Mels." her father gave her a warning look.  
>"Just saying..." she muttered. <p>

"Alison was in bed one night when she heard a crash from the garden.  
>When she looked out, she saw a box. It was blue all over and when she went down to it, she saw that there was someone in it. It was a-"<br>"Spaceman!" yelled Melody. 

"Yep! He told Alison that his name was... The Wizard, and he became Alison's friend. But he had to go. He didn't come back for a long time.  
>In the time he was gone for, the princess made friends with a lonely, shy knight. He was called Robby, and he fell in love with her. <p>

"When the Wizard finally came back, Alison was all grown up. She  
>called herself Alice now. Then the Wizard took Alice to many wonderful places, promising her that he would us his magical powers to bring her back just hours after they left. On their adventures they met a mysterious woman. She had golden curly hair-"<br>"Just like me!" squealed Melody, hugging her toy dog by the neck.

"Yep, exactly like you, Mels. And the Do- Wizard had seen her once before. Her name was River Song. She helped the Wizard and Alice defeat all the monsters. But she had to leave, as she had other people to save. Then the Wizard and Alice travelled home. They went and found Robby the knight, and began some new adventures.

"Then, one day, Robby and Alice decided to get married. But the Wizard had been captured, and all memory of him been wiped away. But River appeared, and gave Alice a wedding present. It was a diary with a box on it. A blue box. And Alice remembered. She remembered all about the Wizard, and he appeared in front of their very eyes.

"Now, Alice, Robby and the Wizard carried on their travels. The mysterious River Song kept joining them but every time she had to go away. She could travel through time and had a lot of things to do. Everything was fine, and the three friends had loads of adventures together. But one day, Alice was kidnapped! You see, she was going to have a baby and the bad guys wanted to raise it-"

"Why?" Melody butted in.  
>"Because the baby was very special, and-"<br>"No! Not about the bad guys! Why did they kidnap the mummy if they wanted the baby? Did the stork follow her?"  
>Rory shook his head, deciding that this was a topic for a whole new story, one that he would leave for Amy to deal with.<p>

"If you like. Now, Robbie, being incredibly brave and handsome, went to save his beautiful wife and baby girl. There was a big battle, and Alice was saved! But... the baby was taken by the baddies as they ran away."  
>"Oh no!" Melody gasped. "But what happened next daddy? Was there a happy ending?"<p>

Rory sighed. "You see, Mels, that's just it. There is no happy ending.  
>You're missing, Mels! You're missing, at the other end of space and time, and I can't do anything about it!" Rory reached out and cradled his daughter to him, her tiny body slowly fading from his arms.<br>Rory then did something he never did. He burst into sobs as his daughter, his little girl, was taken from him again.

He wanted to prolong the inevitable.  
>But the dream never changes.<br>He wanted to wake up.


End file.
